Order
Order was the fifth set of Infinity Wars cards. Click on any card for more information about that card. Overview There are 100 cards in the Order set. Warpath ORDER-_Swift_Hunter_T.jpg|link=Swift Hunter ORDER-_Mountain_Giant_T.jpg|link=Mountain Giant ORDER-_Kills_By_Leaping_T.jpg|link=Kills By Leaping ORDER-_Force_Against_The_Law_T.jpg|link=Force Against The Law ORDER-_Caretaker_Of_The_Swarm_T.jpg|link=Caretaker Of The Swarm ORDER-_Shamba,_The_Ferocious_T.jpg|link=Shamba, The Ferocious ORDER-_Lumbering_Goliath_T.jpg|link=Lumbering Goliath File:ORDER-_Guard_T.jpg|link=Guard ORDER-_Pack_Hunt_T.jpg|link=Pack Hunt ORDER-_Rite_Of_Rage_T.jpg|link=Rite Of Rage ORDER-_Stampede_T.jpg|link=Stampede ORDER- Eucalyptus Tree.png|link=Eucalyptus Tree ORDER- Terror Moose.png|link=Terror Moose ORDER- Docile Panda.png|link=Docile Panda Genesis Industries ORDER- Symbiote Prototype.png|link=Symbiote Prototype ORDER- Mechanize.png|link=Mechanize ORDER- Genesis Researcher.png|link=Genesis Researcher ORDER- Overcharged Bot.png|link=Overcharged Bot ORDER- Cottontail VX 1600.png|link=Cottontail VX1600 ORDER- Drone.png|link=Drone ORDER- Genesis Spy.png|link=Genesis Spy ORDER- Mecha Dragon.png|link=Mecha Dragon ORDER- Genesis Battlesuit.png|link=Genesis Battlesuit ORDER- EMP Grenade.png|link=EMP Grenade ORDER- Orion's Grave.png|link=Orion's Grave ORDER- Omnimind.png|link=Omnimind ORDER- Defensive Perimeter.png|link=Defensive Perimeter ORDER- Research.png|link=Research Cult of Verore ORDER- Verore Channeller.png|link=Verore Channeller ORDER- Rubble Golem.png|link=Rubble Golem ORDER- Tormented Thrall.png|link=Tormented Thrall ORDER- Thunder Apprentice.png|link=Thunder Apprentice ORDER- Candit's Thrall.png|link=Candit's Thrall ORDER- Brute Spawn.png|link=Brute Spawn ORDER- Rita, Mistress Of Shadow.png|link=Rita, Mistress Of Shadow ORDER- Overcharged Bolt.png|link=Overcharged Bolt ORDER- Overcharged Storm.png|link=Overcharged Storm ORDER- Dark Vision.png|link=Dark Vision ORDER- Anger Of Veroria.png|link=Anger Of Veroria Ruins Of Veroria.png|link=Ruins Of Veroria ORDER- Ritual Of Summoning.png|link=Ritual Of Summoning ORDER- Research.png|link=Research Flame Dawn ORDER- Distraction Drone.png|link=Distraction Drone Power of the Underdog LARGE.jpg|link=Power of the Underdog ORDER- Nix, The Justicar Of Dawn T.jpg|link=Nix, The Justicar Of Dawn ORDER- Greedy Ransacker T.jpg|link=Greedy Ransacker ORDER- Cavalry Paladin T.jpg|link=Cavalry Paladin ORDER- Duelist T.jpg|link=Duelist ORDER- Noble Protector.png|link=Noble Protector ORDER- Flame Dawn Hound.jpg|link=Flame Dawn Hound ORDER- Flashbang T.jpg|link=Flashbang ORDER- Ablaze T.jpg|link=Ablaze ORDER- Fiery Wish T.jpg|link=Fiery Wish ORDER- Resolute Initiative T.jpg|link=Resolute Initiative ORDER- Tactical Retreat T.jpg|link=Tactical Retreat ORDER- Ferocious Flyer.png|link=Ferocious Flyer ORDER- Terror Moose.png|link=Terror Moose ORDER- Aberion, Champion Of Force.png|link=Aberion, Champion Of Force Descendants of Dragons ORDER- Adorable Monkey.png|link=Adorable Monkey ORDER- Chef.png|link=Chef ORDER- Dancer Of Jinhai.png|link=Dancer Of Jinhai ORDER- Avatar Of Daode.png|link=Avatar Of Daode ORDER- Shieldbearer.png|link=Shieldbearer ORDER- Masked Warrior.png|link=Masked Warrior ORDER- Warden Of The Wall.png|link=Warden Of The Wall ORDER- Spirit Of The Serpent.png|link=Spirit Of The Serpent ORDER- Spirit Armor.png|link=Spirit Armor ORDER- Prayer Of The Dragon.png|link=Prayer Of The Dragon ORDER- The Great Fortress Of Xia Han.png|link=The Great Fortress Of Xia Han ORDER- Quest For Balence.png|link=Quest for Balance ORDER- Docile Panda.png|link=Docile Panda ORDER- Gao Han, Champion Of Warding.png|link=Gao Han, Champion Of Warding Sleepers of Avarrach ORDER- The Last Sleeper.png|link=The Last Sleeper Exiles ORDER- Splat.png|link=Splat ORDER- Demon Of Solitude.png|link=Demon Of Solitude ORDER- Dirty Devil.png|link=Dirty Devil ORDER- Nysrugh, The Insatiable.png|link=Nysrugh, The Insatiable ORDER- Xac.png|link=Xac ORDER- Descent Into Madness.png|link=Descent Into Madness ORDER- Brief Visit To Torment.png|link=Brief Visit To Torment ORDER- Agent Coyle, Divinedemonic.png|link=Agent Coyle, Divinedemonic Overseers of Solace ORDER- Serennia, Champion Of Life.png|link=Serennia, Champion Of Life ORDER- Leader Of The Charge.png|link=Leader of the Charge ORDER- Ascending Swarmer.png|link=Ascending Swarmer ORDER- Champion's Herald.png|link=Champion's Herald ORDER- Agent Coyle, Ascended.png|link=Agent Coyle, Ascended ORDER- Jubalia, The Valiant.png|link=Jubalia, The Valiant ORDER- Grounded Angel.png|link=Grounded Angel ORDER- Striker Of Solace.png|link=Striker Of Solace ORDER- Agent Cheryl, Last To Leave.png|link=Agent Cheryl, Last To Leave ORDER- Celestial Dragon.png|link=Celestial Dragon ORDER- Heavenly Wish.png|link=Heavenly Wish ORDER- Higher Calling.png|link=Higher Calling ORDER- Purge The Unworthy.png|link=Purge The Unworthy ORDER- Ferocious Flyer.png|link=Ferocious Flyer ORDER- Aberion, Champion Of Force.png|link=Aberion, Champion Of Force ORDER- Gao Han, Champion Of Warding.png|link=Gao Han, Champion Of Warding ORDER- Agent Coyle, Divinedemonic.png|link=Agent Coyle, Divinedemonic Factionless ORDER - Collector.png|link=Collector ORDER- Zuza, Angelic Siren.png|link=Zuza, Angelic Siren ORDER- Silfurstar, The Fallen Crusader.png|link=Silfurstar, The Fallen Crusader ORDER- Boyo, Who Everybody Likes.png|link=Boyo, Who Everybody Likes ORDER- Swarmer Broodlord.png|link=Swarmer Broodlord ORDER- Genetic Splicing.png|link=Genetic Splicing ORDER- Single Combat.png|link=Single Combat ORDER- Ethereal Fusion.png|link=Ethereal Fusion ORDER- Filing Cabinet.png|link=Filing Cabinet Notes Category:Sets *